Une Lettre qui change une Vie
by cealya potter
Summary: Harry découvre un secret qui change toutes sa vie se secret et devoiler par une personne qui se trouve être de sa famille ................
1. Chapter 1

Titre :

Titre :

La Lettre Qui Changent Une Vie Ch. 1

Le Survivant Survie C H 1

Tout commença lorsque à la fin de la cinquième année il avait quitté le King cross avec son oncle et sa tante, son cousin le jeune homme avait sut que son oncle n'était pas content du tout de se faire dire par des sorciers comment traiter son neveu.

On est au 4 Privet Drive milieu juillet un jeune homme dans une chambre sinistre se morfond il y a seulement une semaine qu'il avait assistée a la mort tragique de son parrain Sirius Black.

Ce jeune qui est considéré comme le sauveur du monde sorcier le célèbre '' Harry Potter ''

Etait maltraité.

Le garçon vivait en enfer cet été son oncle l'affamé en empêchant sa tante de lui donner quoi que ce soit à manger et à boire et comme celle-ci était partie en voyage il y a de cela a peu près une semaine les coup pleuvait sur le jeune gryffondor du matin au soir

Car pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier son bourreau était en vacances et était inventifs pour battre Harry son ceinturon revenait le plus souvent et d'autre chose (pauvre Harry)

Harry souffrais de malnutrition de plusieurs blessure grave son poids était alarment sur son visage son arcade sourcilière est ouverte ainsi que sa pommette son corps entier est parsemer

De coup de ceinturon du sang sécher sur lui ainsi que du tout frais de il y a peine une heure

Pensée de Harry

C'est vrai tout baigne ma vie est super mon oncle passe ses nerf sur moi je n'ai pas mangé depuis eh ………

A ce moment une chouette entre par la fenêtre grande ouverte du gryffondor et se pose sur le lit dans un battement d'ailes ou sont maître est allonger

Hedwige – Hou Hou !! Elle lui tendit la patte celui-ci décrocha le parchemin de la patte de sa chouette blanche comme neige avec beaucoup de mal dus a son poignet qui le lance et la déplia.

Quelques secondes après trois hiboux entrèrent à leurs tours l'un marron ressemblant à une boule de plume et l'autre qui fit un atterrissage forcer sous les yeux désapprobateur de Hedwige puis le dernier Etait rouge et or a la surprise de Harry

– Oh mon pauvre Lucky il t'on encore martyrisé !! Le hibou hulula avec approbation et se rapprocha du jeune homme voyant bien que celui-ci ne pouvait pas trop bouger le jeune hommes retira doucement le colis attacher au patte du hibou.

Lucky s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre grande ouverte suivit par coq que Harry réussis a détacher le colis malgré que celui fut agiter et celui de Errol le vieil hibou de Mr Weasley et M .Weasley.

Il se décida en essayant de ne pas faire trop de mouvement brusque de reprendre le parchemin de Hermione

Hermione Granger

Je te souhaite bon anniversaire Harry

Je suis très inquiète pour toi tu dis que tout vas bien mais je ne te crois pas tu me manque tellement. Ouvre vite ton cadeau bisous Hermione.

Harry ouvre délicatement la boite et en ressort un agenda avec un serpent graver dessus

Et une petite carte ou c'est écrit dessus

Hermione

Harry ce ci est un journal a double sens je vais t'expliquer il faut que tu trouve un mot de passe en fourche langue

Harry abandonna la lecture du mot et préféra ouvrir ses autres cadeaux et fut surpris quand un hibou grand duc entra dans sa chambre et lui donna une lettre, un colis et reparties aussitôt et un autre hibou entre Scoot de l'école

Fébrilement Harry ouvre le parchemin

Drago Malfoy

Potter eh non Harry je t'écris cette lettres pour te dire que je ne suis plus ton ennemis mais si tu veux bien de mon amitié je saurais heureux que l'ont devienne ami ouf faite Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Amitié Drago

Harry resta sens voies devant ce que lui demander le blond il ne réfléchis même pas un seconde il prit une plume un morceau de parchemin et écrit pas très bien car il a mal.

Et sens apercevoir laissa des traces de sang sur le parchemin

Harry Potter

J'accepte je suis même heureux mais je pense qu'on ne pourra pas profiter de nôtre nouvel amitié enfin bref prend soin de toi. Amitié Harry

– Hedwige ma belle sois gentil emmène ce ci a Drago Malfoy !! La chouette regarda Harry de ses yeux ambré

Quand Harry eu ouvert les autres paquet il découvre un vif d'or offert par Ron un œuf de phénix par Ginny, un perchoir rétractable par les parent de Ron, une encyclopédie sur le quidditch par Drago et des jumeau Weasley il a eu des choco grenouille et livre pour devenir animagus

Il restait encore un paquet bizarrement Harry comprenait ce que la chose a l'intérieur du paquet disait

Paquet – SSS il ssss fait ssss noir ssss la dedans sssss ouvrez ssss moi sss ss

Voila le premier chapitre terminer je sais il est pas très longs merci pour vos futur review en espèrent que vous aimerez

Kiss +


	2. Chapter 2

(oh et Lucky c'est le hibou de Georges et Fred )

Hedwige C H 2

Harry ouvrit la boîte pour découvrir un petit serpent rouge et or qui en sortit doucement.

- Où sssuis-je ? et pourquoi ss il sss me sss regarde sss comme ssssa ssse bipède sss tout sss maigre sss et recouvert de ssssang, sss je sssais, je vais ss devenir ss invissssible

Harry regarda avec un petit sourire le reptile et siffla:

- Déssssolé de t'avoir sss effrayé sss mais sss tu sss es tellement sss beau sss petit serpent ssss !! Dit Harry en fixant ses yeux dans les orbites de l'animal.

- Tu es un ssssorcier ssss et tu parles sss ma langue ssss, n'est-ssse pas ? Répondit le serpent en retour à Harry qui lui sourit.

- Que penses-tu de Salazar pour nom ?

Le serpent secoua sa tête en signe d'approbation.

Quelques jours plus tard, sa tante et son cousin furent de retour et une dispute éclata:

- Dudley, va regarder la télévision, je dois parler à ton père. Dit la tante Pétunia à son fils, qui après avoir acquiescé, quitta la pièce. J'espère que tu as donné quelque chose à manger au garçon, Vernon.

- Ce monstre ne mérite pas de manger, donc il n'aura rien, fin de la discution. Comment se sont passées tes vacances, chérie ?

Celle-ci ignora la dernière phrase, et s'exclama, en colère:

- Ne me dit pas que depuis trois semaines tu n'as rien donné à Harry ?!

L'oncle Vernon sourit méchamment et répondit:

- Oh si, je lui ai donné quelque chose...seulement ce qu'il mérite. D'ailleurs il est l'heure que j'aille le voir !

Avant que Pétunia ait pu l'empêcher de sortir de la cuisine, il avait rejoint l'étage, Dudley sur ses talons.

- Vernon, non !! Cria-t-elle en montant les escaliers rapidement.

Dans la chambre, le jeune homme à bout de force, allongé sur le lit, tellement faible que lorsque les lourds pas de son oncle s'arrêtèrent derrière la porte, il ferma simplement les yeux.

- Lève-toi immondice ! Je t'ai dit de te lever, tu as compris, monstre !!

Harry entendait les injures de son oncle, mais garda les yeux fermés, Hedwige en profita pour sortir par la porte ouverte et se posa sur l'épaule de Dudley.

Vernon attrapa sans ménagement le bras du garçon meurtri, et l'envoya valdinguer dans le couloir. Harry s'écrasa contre le sol et les coups ne tardèrent pas.

- Papa, arrête tu vas le tuer ! Arrête !!

Vernon se retourna vers son fils:

- Va dans ta chambre Dudley. Immédiatement ! Cela ne te regarde pas !

Dudley obéit, posant Hedwige le temps de trouver un stylo et une feuille.

Il écrit.

"Venez vite chercher Harry ! Mon père le bat ! Il est dans un sale état. Si vous ne venez pas, je crains pour sa vie."

Il attacha la lettre à la patte de la chouette comme il le pu, et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

- Va la chouette ! Trouve quelqu'un qui pourra l'aider !

Voila le chapitre deux est finit a bientôt kiss +


	3. Chapter 3

Un Mensonge Révélé C H 3

Pendant ce temps, à une trentaine de kilomètre d'ici, un homme assit dans un canapé lit une lettre, écrite par une personne qui l'a bloquée plus de 10 ans.

Mon amour,

Cela fait longtemps que j'aurais du te dire cela, mais des quiproquos m'en ont empêchés. J'ai des visions, je sais que je suis morte sans te révéler mon secret.

Tu te rappelles, nous étions ensembles depuis peu, Cassandre Silver t'avait plaquée, enfin bref je t'avais dit être enceinte de toi et tu voulais l'appeler Zackarry, pour un garçon et Méline, pour une fille.

Deux jours après, je t'avais dit l'avoir perdu et je t'ai quitté. Je t'ai menti. Si je me suis mise avec mon meilleur ami, ce n'était pas parce que je l'aimais, c'était parce que trois jours avant, j'ai eu une vision de toi...à genoux, aux pieds de Voldemort.

Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je regrette, surtout quand j'ai su que tu étais un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. En tout cas, notre enfant est né au mois de juillet, l'année dernière pour moi, et il y a 15 ans pour toi. C'est un garçon. Il te ressemblait tellement à la naissance que j'ai du, avec l'aide de James, mettre des charmes sur lui.

Notre trésor s'appelle Harry.

Non, il n'est pas le fils de James, mais le tient. Non, ne lève pas les yeux au ciel et laisse Salazar et Merlin reposer en paix ! C'est vrai, je ne te ment pas cette fois. Cette horrible prophétie, faite par cette voyante m'a ouvert les yeux.

Si tu n'as pas cette lettre, c'est que tu sais tout, donc Harry vit avec toi, Cassy et ses frères et sœur, aimé de tous.

Sinon, c'est que Harry n'a pas été aimé, sûrement détesté, et a eu la plus horrible des enfances, comme dans ma vision.

J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas...

L'homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux.On aurait dit qu'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing bien placé. Il replongea dans sa lecture.

Au fait, savais-tu, toi qui es le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, que celui-ci était marié à Helga Poufsouffle, que Godric Gryffondor était avec Rowena Serdaigle et que Godric et Salazar étaient cousins: le père de Salazar était Mordret, et le père de Godric c'est Villéria, eux-même fils de Merlin !

Enfin bref...sans le savoir, on descend tous les deux de la même famille !

Et oui, notre fils est un descendant direct de Merlin et des quatre fondateurs puisque Rowena et Helga sont demi-sœurs, (j'ai appris tout ça en effectuant des recherches approfondies.)

Ah, oui, j'allais oublier ! Ton fils parle le fourchelangue couramment, ainsi que le Draconien, comme toi.

N'oubli pas que je vous aime tous les deux, pour toujours et à jamais.

Pardonne-moi mon bébé, ta maman qui t'aime de tout son coeur,

Lily

Séverus se pinça pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas, et effectivement, il ne rêvait pas.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, d'un peux plus de trente ans, entra dans le salon avec un plateau et deux bièraubeurres.

Elle s'assit à côté de l'homme avec un sourire ravi, et commença à s'inquiéter quand elle aperçut son regard perdu.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table du salon.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose aux enfants ? S'enquit-elle assez rapidement, en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

- Non, ce n'est pas cela. Tiens, lit par toi-même Cassy.

Il lui tendit la lettre et au même instant une chouette blanche trempée jusqu'à la dernière plume, se posa sur ses genoux.

Il la reconnu sans problème: son propriétaire était le Survivant, autrement dit: son fils caché.

Il déplia et lu la missive.

Après avoir lu la première lettre, Cassy faisait de grand yeux. Elle lui demanda où il allait, car il venait de se lever précipitamment. Pour toute réponse, il lui donna la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir, en disant:

- Cassy, demande aux Elfes de préparer l'ancienne chambre d'Orion; et s'il te plait, peux-tu sécher la chouette ?

Et sans plus de cérémonie il transplana directement au 4 Privet Drive.

Arrivé devant la porte, il la défonça grâce à un sortilège informulé et entra, baguette sortie.Les cris qu'il entendit, puis les sifflements, lui glacèrent le sang.

- Maître, sssi tu ssss veux sss je sssss peux sssss le mordre ssss ? Harry ouvrit les yeux et fixa Salazar, qu'il était le seul à voir, dressé, près à attaquer.

- Ne fait sssurtout pas sssela SSSSalazar !!

Entendre Harry siffler énerva encore plus son oncle, dont les coups redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Laisse-le Vernon ! Tu es devenu complètement fou !! Hurla Pétunia en entendant quelqu'un monter les escaliers rapidement.

Deux secondes après, son mari était étendu sur le dos, raide comme un bout de bois.

Harry aperçu le nouvel arrivant et s'évanouit, tant la douleur était insupportable.

Voila le chapitre 3 est finis kiss + a tous et ma bêta


	4. Chapter 4

Oh et encore une chose Orion, Rodrick, Vanine, Kayley, Alan sont un mystère, mais je vous promet que vous le saurez bientôt.

Partir De l'Enfer C H 4

Séverus se dit qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Lui qui croyait que le Survivant était traité comme un roi, il changea bien vite d'avis en voyant le corps meurtri de l'adolescent, encore plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs et le visage en sang.

- Qui êtes vous ?

L'homme aux yeux noir se tourna vers elle.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas Evans ? Je sortais avec Lily avant James !! Répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse accompagnée d'un rictus.

- Séverus ?

- C'est ça. Mais dit moi, toi qui voyais souvent les Maraudeurs, pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi Lupin ? Cela aurait était un choix plus judicieux, que ce pachyderme, non ?

Il se pencha pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et s'aperçut qu'il ne devait pas peser plus de 40 kg.

Puis il pointa sa baguette vers les affaires éparpillées un peu partout et prononça '' Home Sweet Home !''.

- Un conseille Evans: divorce ! La garde de ton neveu t'es retiré immédiatement. Si Harry veut vous revoir je l'y autoriserai, mais pas tant que cette abruti sera ici. Dit-il en montrant Vernon Dursley, maîtrisé par le sortilège du ''stupéfix ''.

Severus n'aperçut pas le serpent enroulé autour du bras de son fils et resserrant sa prise sur Harry, il descendit les escaliers, non sans avoir salué d'un geste de la tête, Pétunia et son fils.

Il franchit la porte d'entrée, passa sans faire de bruit, devant Mondingus qui s'était endormi, et transplana dans un crac qui réveilla finalement le membre de l'Ordre, posté devant la maison des Dursley.

Home Sweet Home

Cassandre, qui avait lu la dernière lettre après avoir séché Hedwige, attendait anxieusement le retour de son homme avec le garçon ''Harry Potter ''.

Quelques secondes auparavant, une valise, une cage de hibou, un perchoir et d'autres choses étaient arrivés de nul part.

Cassandre demanda à son Elfe de maison d'emmener les affaires du jeune homme dans la chambre qu'Orion occupait avant.

Un grand crac se fit entendre dans la maison, et Séverus apparut dans le salon, tenant son fils toujours inconscient, dans les bras .

Cassy se précipita sur eux et aida Séverus à installer Harry sur le canapé. L'homme lui enleva son tee-shirt, imbibé de sang, pour découvrir des marques de ceinture, ainsi que des plaies sanguinolentes sur le torse et le dos.

Cassy était médicomage, elle retrouva donc vite fait ses automatismes, et fit comprendre à son mari qu'elle devait voir en dessous du pantalon.

- Sev', va chercher les potions de nutrition, de cicatrisation ainsi que la pommade pour les hématomes et celle contre les os cassés !!

Pendant que Séverus partait chercher les nombreux flacons, elle souleva le caleçon du jeune homme et découvrit l'horreur, aussi bien derrière que devant elle, et en resta paralysée.(Vernon était passé par là)

Salazar, qui était descendu du bras de Harry en voyant que celui-ci était entre de bonnes mains, et surtout en sécurité, en profita pour monter à l'étage (enfin glisser) et rejoindre une chambre qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Quand Cassandre aperçu le serpent, elle resta interdite, puis haussa les épaules.

Son mari revint rapidement, déposa tous les flacons sur la petite table, et commença à appliquer la pommade sur les nombreux bleus présents.

- Il a le bassin fracturé, cinq côtes cassées, la cheville droite tordue, la rotule déboîtée, la jambe gauche fracturée, l'arcade sourcilière ainsi que la pommette ouvertes et un traumatisme crânien ...!

Ils le soignirent du mieux qu'ils purent et l'installèrent dans une chambre à l'étage, après lui avoir enfilé magiquement, un pyjama.

Severus le souleva le temps que sa femme lève la couette, puis redéposa Harry doucement et le borda (au cas où il ferait un mouvement brusque.)

Severus et sa femme prirent place dans le canapé, encore tout chamboulés par la lettre annonçant clairement que l'homme était le père de Harry.

- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mon chéri, mais ils ont abusé physiquement de cet enfant...Murmura Cassy, les yeux emplis de larmes.

- Comment ce porc de moldu a-t-il osé lui faire cela ? Demain à la première heure, je vais en avertir Dumbledore. Je veux que ce raté soit jugé et arrêté.

Leur discution fut coupée par un hurlement déchirant, provenant de la chambre de Harry. Les adultes s'y précipitèrent.

songe de Harry

Des mangemorts... ils venaient de tuer...

L'image bascula...

Il se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite...

Quelqu'un courait, un balai à la main...

Il était poursuivit par les mêmes Mangemorts...

En le regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut que c'était un jeune homme, tout sale, qui semblait à bout de souffle et apeuré et blessé...

Il était blond, aux yeux bleu acier...

En dehors du cauchemar

- Drago ? C'est toi ? Pourquoi tu coures comme ça ? Dans la Forêt Interdite, en plus ? Poursuivi par ces dégénérés !! Marmonna Harry tout haut, toujours endormi.

Le père du jeune sorcier, ainsi que sa femme, entendirent cela et l'homme, sans réfléchir, transplana directement dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Oncle Séverus !!S'exclama Drago.

Pour toute réponse, son oncle lui tendit la main et sans perdre de temps, transplana.

Ils atterrirent dans le salon.

Drago soupira et regarda l'endroit qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance.

- Drago, j'aimerais bien avoir une explication. Pourquoi te trouvais-tu dans la Forêt Interdite, par Salazar ?

A l'étage, Harry avait ouvert les yeux, et était parcouru de tremblements.

La femme aux cheveux blonds s'assit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras.

- Allons...chut...chut...calme-toi, Harry, tu es en sécurité, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Soudain, elle vit le serpent de tout à l'heure monter jusqu'à eux, et s'installer sur le ventre du jeune homme, tout en sifflotant.

- Dort sssss mon sssss maître ssssss je veuille sssur toi ssssss !! Ne cessait de répétait Salazar, ce qui berçait le Gryffondor dont les yeux se fermèrent tout seul.

- Veille bien sur lui petit serpent. Dit Cassy, en se levant et faisant apparaître un autre lit dans la chambre, avec un traversin, un oreiller et une couette.

Dans un crac, l'elfe de maison de la famille transplana.

- S'il te plaît Mounty, prépare ce lit là pour Drago.

- Oui Maîtresse. Je voulais vous prévenir que le jeune M. Malfoy se trouve en ce moment dans le salon.

Cassandre soupira. (Je voulais l'appeler Bounty)

- Mounty, tu fais parti de la famille, ne m'appelle pas Maîtresse, j'ai l'impression d'être au manoir des Malfoy.

Puis elle quitta la pièce, après avoir embrassé Harry sur le front, et descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible.

- Ben voilà...après avoir envoyé son cadeau d'anniversaire à Harry Potter, Tante Bellatrixe a débarqué au manoir avec un autre Mangemort, elle semblait très contente et m'a annoncé que ce soir je deviendrai, enfin, un serviteur de Voldemort, qu'elle était très fière de moi, etc. Elle est repartie cinq minutes plus tard, et quand je suis descendu au salon, j'ai surprit ma mère, une valise à la main, une lettre dans l'autre qui me regardait tristement.

Flash back

- Drago, ne fait pas la même bêtise que ton père. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie, mon chéri réfléchit bien. Moi, en tout cas, je m'en vais. Je te donnerai de mes nouvelles. Tu sais sûrement où je vais...

Drago hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris.

Laissant sa valise sur le sol, elle vint étreindre son fils comme elle ne l'a jamais fait avant, l'embrassa sur la joue et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Elle y entra, après avoir prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, et s'écria:

- Poudlard, bureau du Directeur !

fin du Flash back

- Après ça, j'ai fait la même chose: j'ai attrapé mon balai, ma baguette et je suis partit vers Londres. Ca a duré quatres jours.

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu tout simplement pas venu ici ? Je suis toujours ton parrain, non ? Dit Séverus, un sourcil levé.

- Ben...en fait...cela ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit !

Pour changer de sujet, il sortit une lettre de sa poche et la remit à son parrain.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda ce dernier en ouvrant la lettre tâchée de sang.

- Je crois qu'il a besoin de toi oncle Séverus, sa lettre m'inquiète.

Séverus ricana quand il vit sa femme entrer dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors Drago, tu ne dis plus bonjour à ta tante maintenant ? Je vais devoir, comment on dit déjà ?, en référer à ta mère ! Dit Cassy, amusée par sa propre phrase.

Drago s'approcha de sa tante et lui sourit, pendant qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue.

- Pour répondre à ta question, il se trouve que Harry est déjà ici. Il dort. On l'a soigné. Tu vas partager la même chambre que lui, en haut. Maintenant, avale ça, et tu donneras ceci à Harry s'il se réveille, entendu ?

- Il y a un pyjama de Alan dans la salle de bain. Tu n'as qu'à le mettre. Bonne nuit, Drago. Indiqua Cassy.

Puis, elle et Séverus disparurent dans leur propre chambre, pendant que Drago faisait de même dans la chambre de Orion, où se trouvait déjà le Gryffondor.

La chambre était calme...

Non !

En tendant l'oreille, Drago s'aperçut qu'un léger bruit se faisait entendre...

Quelqu'un pleurait...

Harry pleurait...

Voila le chapitre 4 est finis j'espère avoir pleins de review car j'adore cela c'est motivant kiss+ a tous gros bisous a lil sheep ma bêta


	5. Chapter 5

Voila vous allez enfin savoir qui sont Orion, Rodrick, Vanine, Alan, Kayley

1 Les frères et sœur de Séverus

2 Les enfants du couple

3 Des enfants recueillis par le couple

A vôtre avis qui sont 'il alors patience

Maintenant bonne lecture

La Découverte D'Une Famille C H 5

Drago s'approcha de la forme allongée qui pleurait, le plus silencieusement possible, et ne vit pas la valise de Harry qu'il heurta. Aussitôt, le brun cessa de pleurer et ouvrit de grands yeux dans la pénombre.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et faible, son cœur battant plus fort.

- Pott...euh...Harry...ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que moi, Drago, mon parrain m'a dit de te donner ça.

Drago se posta à côté du lit du Survivant, et déboucha le flacon qui contenait un liquide bleu clair. Il remarqua que Harry n'était pas en état de le tenir tout seul.

- Ouvre la bouche Harry !

Celui-ci obéit docilement, et s'endormit aussitôt après.

Drago fit de même pour lui.

Le lendemain matin, quand Cassandre ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il était 7h30. Elle découvrit Harry, les yeux ouverts, assis dans son lit, caressant son serpent.

- Bien dormi, Harry ? S'enquit-elle en allant l'aider à se lever.

- Oui, merci. Où suis-je, Madame ?

Soudain, Harry s'aperçut qu'il voyait bien, quelqu'un lui avait sûrement réparé ses lunettes, qu'il devait avoir sur le nez.

- Allons, mon chéri, appelle-moi Cassy, pas Madame ! Dit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant.

- D'accord Ma...euh...Cassy.

Elle le mena dans la salle de bain pour qu'il se lave un peu, et sortit après l'avoir aidé à retirer le haut et le bas de son pyjama. Harry se retrouva en caleçon, et effroyablement gêné.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, je ne suis pas loin, appelle !

Harry retira son caleçon, leva une jambe péniblement, puis l'autre, et se monta dans la baignoire.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit: qu'allait-il mettre comme vêtement ? Et puis, où était-il ?

La première réponse à sa question lui parvint naturellement, en voyant, sur la panier à linge, apparaître un tee-shirt, un bermuda, un short de bain, des chaussettes et des baskets.

Harry haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Il avait beaucoup moins mal, maintenant qu'on l'avait soigné, mais qui avait fait ça par Merlin ?!

Il se lava le plus rapidement qu'il le put, sortit de la baignoire, se sécha et entreprit de s'habiller, tout en grimaçant de douleur. Cela fut périlleux, mais il y arriva.

- Cassy, qui est dans la salle de bain ? Interrogea Séverus, à sa femme, qui lui sourit pour toute réponse.

Sourire qu'il lui rendit, en comprenant que c'était Potter...non, pas Potter, mais Rogue.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, déjà habillé (Pas de ses habituelles robes noires, mais d'une chemise verte, un pantalon noir et d'une cape noire). Même ses cheveux étaient différents, depuis qu'il avait changé de shampoing. Ils étaient lisses et doux.

Si mes élèves me voyaient comme ça...eh bien...en fait, il vaut mieux ne pas y penser...Pensa-t-il.

- Au fait, si tu sort, j'aimerais que tu me ramènes un paquet de cigarettes. Il n'y en a plus et j'en ai besoin très vite ! Lui dit Cassy.

Un grognement lui parvint aux oreilles et elle ricana.

(Oui, Severus fume aussi, mais seulement une par jour, à cause du stress de son travail d'espion !)

Harry sortit de la salle de bain qui se trouvait en bas, et aperçut son serpent par terre.

- Bonjour maître ssssuis sss moi, ssss la sss cuisine sss est sss par sss là, ssss j'ai sss senti ssss l'odeur ssss d'aliment ssss.

Harry renifla, et effectivement, une bonne odeur de café chaud planait dans l'air.

Salazar installé dans son cou, Harry se rendit dans la pièce où se dégageait cette délicieuse odeur en boitant. Un homme, derrière un journal, lui dit bonjour, et Cassy lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Aussitôt un bol apparut devant lui, ainsi que du jus de citrouille et d'autres boissons.

- Harry, que veux-tu manger ? Il y a des céréales, des croissants, du nutella, de la confiture, des toasts, enfin tout ce que tu voudras.

L'homme se leva, tout à coup, posa son journal et transplana.

- Je n'ai pas très faim Mada...euh...Cassy, je me contenterais d'un peu de céréales et d'un verre de jus de citrouille.

Cassy fit apparaître son petit déjeuner et Harry commença à manger doucement, mais au bout de la troisième bouchée, il se précipita, comme il put, aux toilettes, car son premier vrai repas depuis le début des vacances venait de faire marche arrière.

Cassandre, qui avait vu Harry changer de couleur, l'avait suivi, et le rattrapa une fois qu'il eut rendu son repas, car il allait tomber.

- Ca va mieux ? Le vertige est passé ?

Harry hocha la tête, la jeune femme tira la chasse d'eau, et l'aida à aller jusqu'à un lavabo où il se rinça la bouche.

Ensuite, elle l'emmena dans le salon et le fit s'allonger sur le canapé, le recouvrant d'une couverte, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir de nouveau.

- Repose toi bien mon chéri...Murmura-t-elle en quittant la pièce, et rejoignant la cuisine.

Poudlard

Séverus s'était arrêté devant la gargouille masquant l'entrée du bureau du Directeur, essayant de se rappeler du mot de passe.

- Euh...patacitrouille ! Non c'est pas ça...peut-être...sorbet citron, ouvre-toi, satané machin, par Merlin!

Aussitôt l'escalier le conduit devant la porte du bureau.

Il frappa à la porte, se rendant bien compte que la nouvelle qu'il devait annoncer au Directeur ne lui plairait certainement pas.

Soupirant, il entra.

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, mon cher Séverus. Un bonbon au citron ? Alors, comment se passent vos vacances mon ami ? Elles vous ont déjà profitées à ce que je vois !

Il reçu un grognement en réponse.

- Je suis venu pour vous montrer une lettre, que j'ai reçu hier soir, et pour vous dévoiler des choses que vous ignoriez depuis 16 ans.

Il sortit de sa poche un bout de parchemin qu'il tendit au vieux Directeur, qui le prit avec un sourire.

A mon avis, tu ne vas pas sourire longtemps, Dumbledore...Pensa Séverus.

Et effectivement, à la fin de sa lecture, le Directeur de Poudlard releva la tête vers son collègue, le visage soucieux et grave.

Il soupira.

- Oui, cette lettre est authentique...expliquez moi ! Je croyais que Lily Evans sortait avec James Potter. Dit-il, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Si je comprends bien, Harry a été conçu ici, à Poudlard ?

Séverus hocha la tête pour dire oui.

- Et il est votre fils, c'est ça ?

- Oui il l'est. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Saviez-vous comment il était traité chez ses moldus ?

Le vieil homme sourit bizarrement.

- Je sais qu'il n'a pas été aimé par la sœur de sa mère, à par cela, je l'ignore, mon ami. Répondit-il, l'air las.

- Moi je vais vous le dire: Vernon Dursley l'a affamé depuis qu'il est rentré de Poudlard, il a été abusé et maltraité, physiquement et mentalement ! S'exclama-t-il, en asseyant de calmer la colère qui grandissait envers cet homme.

- Je l'ignorais, mon cher ami, je l'ignorais, croyez-le bien...donc c'est vous que Mondingus a entendu cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Séverus hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

- Vous comprendrez qu'à partir de cet instant, je prend Harry sous ma garde, étant son père biologique. Annonça-t-il, s'apprêtant à repartir.

- Vous rendez-vous compte, Séverus, que vous le condamnez à ne plus avoir de protection ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas moi, monsieur, qui l'a obligé à vivre avec un homme comme Vernon Dursley. Dit-il en récupérant le parchemin. On se revoit à la rentrée, au revoir Monsieur !

Maison Séverus

Cassy prenait un café, quand Drago surgit dans la cuisine, les yeux à moitié ouverts, et s'affala sur une chaise, encore en pyjama.

- Alors, marmotte, bien dormi ? Il est 10h00 Monsieur Malfoy, vous devriez être lavé !! Dit-elle en imitant Pika, l'elfe de maison de la famille Malfoy.

- Ah, ah, très drôle tante Cassy. Mais au fait, où est Harry ?

Celle-ci montra du doigt la direction du salon.

- Bon, que veux-tu pour ton petit déjeuner ? A moins que tu n'aies pas faim...

Pour la contredire, l'estomac de son neveu fit un bruit d'enfer, et celle-ci rigola en lui servant du jus d'orange et des croissants chauds.

- Comme tu peux le constater, je meurs de faim !!

Il commençait à manger lorsqu'un un bruit de transplanage lui fit relever la tête.

- B'jour onc' 'everus !! Marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine.

- Drago, ton oncle ne parle pas le goinfre ! Mon chéri, ton filleul te dit bonjour !! Dit-elle en embrassant Séverus.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Drago. Dis-moi Cassy, où est Harry ?

Elle lui indiqua le salon et prit le sac que son mari avait rapporté et qui contenait ses merveilleuses cigarettes.

L'homme s'y dirigea. Le jeune garçon était allongé et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Hum hum. Harry, il faut que je te parle.

Harry se redressa, et, reconnaissant l'homme qui lui parlait, resta sans voix.

- P...Professeur ?

Séverus ne se gêna pas, et s'assit à côté de lui en lui tendant la lettre de sa mère.

- Je ne comprend pas monsieur, c'est vous qui m'avez enlevé de là bas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Lis cette lettre et tu comprendras mieux !

Le Gryffondor obéit docilement.

Une larme coula pendant qu'il lisait ces mots, et quand il arriva à la révélation finale, son visage fut inondé, en quelques secondes, des larmes de toute une vie d'injustice.

Séverus, n'en pouvant plus de le voir dans cet état, le rapprocha de lui et à sa grande surprise, ce fut Harry qui prit l'initiative de le prendre dans ses bras, et continua à pleurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te laisser le temps de l'accepter, ainsi que tes frères et sœurs qui arriveront tantôt, enfin, pas tous, il en manquera deux, eux, je les préviendrai par lettre ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Oui, tu as des grands frères et des grandes sœurs.

- Comment sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il, après avoir essuyé ses dernières larmes rageusement.

Séverus fut surpris de cet intérêt, et lui répondit:

- Ils sont cinq. Il y a Orion, les jumeaux Rodrick et Vanine, et Alan et Kayley, encore des jumeaux ! Pour le reste, tu devras attendre qu'ils soient là...

Harry resta bouche bée.

Lui qui avait toute sa vie rêvé d'une famille, il se retrouvait tout à coup avec un père, une mère et des frères et sœurs !

Tout compte fait, la vie n'était peut-être pas si laide ?...

Comment réagiront Hermione et Ron quand ils le découvriront, et bien...on verra bien !

Voila le chapitre 5 est fini, dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaira. kiss + et merci a ma bêta lil sheep


	6. Chapter 6

Ma Famille C H 6

Dans la piscine, située dans le jardin, un blond et un brun s'amusaient à attraper un ballon en plastique.

- Alors, ça ! Tu vas payer si je t'attrape, cousin ! Non mais, m'arroser moi, l'idole des demoiselles de Poudlard, comment oses-tu ? S'écria Drago, faussement vexé par le brun.

Le Gryffondor pouffa de rire en entendant la phrase et répondit:

- Oh, j'ai peur ! Tu n'aurais pas la tête qui enfle là, Drago ? Et de toute façon, je fais ce que je veux !

Les yeux brillant de malice, il lança le ballon de toutes ses forces devant le blond, qui fut par la même occasion éclaboussé.

Harry éclata de rire et décida de plonger sous l'eau avant que Drago, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau (stupide), ne se venge.

Harry resurgit à la surface, reprit le ballon et le lança au milieu de la piscine, en disant:

- Eh Drago, le premier qui attrape la balle, est le meilleur, d'accord ?!

Drago reprit son état normal (la bouche fermée) et sourit machiavéliquement au Gryffondor pour toute réponse.

Une minute après, tout les deux nageaient le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à l'objet.

La compétition était au rendez-vous: Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

Ils allaient tous les deux à la même vitesse, mais le brun eut soudainement une idée. Il plongea sous l'eau, et passa sous le blond qui ne l'avait pas vu. Au moment où ce dernier allait attraper la balle, le Gryffondor attira le ballon sous l'eau et ressorti avec.

- Eh oui...Gryffondor gagne en écrasant Serpentard pour la centième fois !! Vive Gryffondor !!

Le blond lui fit une belle grimace pour répondre à son attaque.

- Tu es vraiment un mauvais perdant, idole des filles !! Rigola Harry, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, le blond entra dans son jeu.

- Tu vas voir si je suis un mauvais perdant !!

Avant que le Serpentard ne se jette sur lui, le Gryffondor replongea sous l'eau. Peu après, une course poursuite avait lieu dans la piscine.

Drago stoppa net quand il entendit un pop venant de l'extérieur de la piscine, le brun faillit lui rentrer dedans.

- Et ça ne va pas ! J'ai failli te foncer dedans ! Préviens la prochaine fois, tu veux bien !! Dit-il en ronchonnant.

Drago lui fit signe de se taire et s'approcha du bord de la piscine. Harry curieux le suivit.

- Messieurs, Maître Séverus vous demande, car ils sont arrivés. Annonça Mounty précipitamment, en faisant apparaître des serviettes de bain sur l'herbe.

Le brun s'aperçut que quelque chose s'était glissé sous le tee-shirt de Mounty et dit:

- SSSSalazar, laisse sss donc sss Mounty sss tranquille sss !

Salazar sortit du tee-shirt de l'elfe et descendit au sol:

- Oui sss maître ssss...

Les deux garçons sortirent de l'eau, prirent chacun une serviette et se sèchèrent avant d'enfiler leurs vêtements.

- Au fait, désolé Mounty. Salazar est parfois un peu taquin, mais il ne te fera aucun mal. Dit Harry en regardant l'elfe avec un demi sourire.

- Bon quand tu auras fini, tu me le feras savoir !! S'impatienta Drago.

En retour, le brun lui jeta la serviette toute mouillée au visage.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Drago de riposter, qu'il parti en courant vers la maison.

Drago jura et le rattrapa rapidement.

- Tu sais que normalement j'aurais du te tuer après ce que tu viens de faire ? Dit Drago, en rigolant franchement.

- Eh ben...fait la queue car t'es pas le seul ! Répondit Harry, en ricanant gentiment.

Harry rigolait, mais se sentait très nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer trois de ses nouveaux frères et sœurs.

Comment allaient-ils le trouver ? N'allaient-ils pas être rejeté ? Le trouveraient-ils fou ? Plein de question se pressaient dans sa tête.

Arrivés dans le salon, Mounty les laissa. Séverus et Cassandre leur firent signe pour qu'ils s'assoient à côté d'eux et ceux-ci s'exécutèrent. (Drago dit bonjour à son cousin et ses cousines, en passant.)

- Vanine, Alan, Kayley, je vous présente votre frère, Harry. Annonça Séverus en désignant Harry, assis à côté de Cassandre.

- Salut...je...je...suis très content de vous...connaître... Dit le brun, très mal à l'aise.

A peine avait-il finit qu'une tornade blonde se rua sur lui pour l'étreindre, avant de se redresser fièrement et de dire:

- Allons, petit frère, ne soit pas gêné ! Moi c'est Kayley, mais tu peux m'appeler Kay...et au fait, à partir de maintenant, c'est finit les bêtises !! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui fit rougir le gryffondor.

- Kayley !! S'exclama sa mère, outrée par ce que venait de dire la plus jeune de ses filles.

- Bah quoi ?! Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Une autre jeune femme se leva. Celle-ci était brune, et vint l'étreindre à son tour.

- Bienvenu dans la famille, petit frère, je suis Vanine...mais tu peux m'appeler Vani.

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant.

Puis un jeune homme blond, d'assez grande taille, et musclé s'approcha de lui:

- Si tu as besoin de conseils sur les filles, vient me voir, compris ? Lui glissa-t-il, avec un clin d'œil, puis se redressa et dit tout haut:

Moi c'est Alan, je suis spécialiste en fille !

- Tu parles ! Spécialiste des râteaux, oui, Mister Love !! Railla Kay.

- Ca, c'était pour me débarrasser d'elle ! Répondit Alan, pas du tout vexé.

Tous partirent d'un grand rire, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère d'un coup.

Le serpent de Harry, revenu du jardin, grimpa jusqu'à son cou.

- Wahh ! C'est un rouge et or ! L'une des seules races à n'avoir pas voulu suivre Voldemort pour faire ses sales besognes !!

Harry resta figé. Il regarda son père pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. La fierté brillait dans ses yeux.

- Eh oui, désolé, on nous a appris tout jeune à dire ce nom comme un autre ! Expliqua Alan.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis seulement étonné, c'est tout. Moi aussi je prononce son nom, même si je sais que le vrai c'est Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Dit-il en souriant.

Mais, Kayley, comment sais-tu que c'est un rouge et or ?

- Kayley est fascinée par "ces gentils reptiles", c'est-à-dire, les plus dangereux ! Répondit Alan, en soupirant, à la place de sa soeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du Basilic, alors ? Demanda Harry, en regardant sa sœur.

- C'est un serpent incompris et utilisé. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Dit-elle en désignant le serpent de Harry.

- Salazar. Je l'ai eu à mon anniversaire, par un ami.

Séverus eut du mal à croire qu'il avait appelé son serpent Salazar.

- Pour un reptile, je le trouve vraiment très cool !! Dit Alan, en caressant la tête du serpent qui susurra de contentement.

- Merci.

- Vous allez pouvoir nous parler de Poudlard ! S'exclama-il les yeux brillants.

- Et, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Interrogea Drago en regardant son cousin avec sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

- Moi, une de mes copines à Durmstrang m'a dit que son cousin éloigné a été attaqué en première année par un Basilic. Il n'est pas mort car il n'a vu que son reflet dans l'eau. Il a juste été pétrifié. Elle a dit aussi qu'il avait vu Harry parler fourchelangue.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je parle la langue des serpents. Mais pour ce qui est du Basilic, désolé Kayley, il est mort ! Dit-il d'un air faussement coupable.

- Oh non ! Comment ?

- Fumeseck lui a crevé les yeux pour l'empêcher de me manger, et...ensuite...à l'aide d'une épée...je...l'ai transpercé... Murmura-t-il, extrêmement gêné.

Gros blanc.

- Hum...bon, on va dans le jardin, on a un paquet de choses à se dire, et autant d'années à rattraper !

Kayley saisit le bras de Harry et l'entraîna vers le jardin une fois que Alan eut franchit la porte. Il leva les yeux vers son père et Cassy qui lui sourirent, puis tourna son regard vers Vanine qui haussa les épaules en souriant, l'air de dire "il faudra t'habituer", et suivit le pas à son tour.

- Bon, j'y vais, sinon ils vont l'assommer de question !! Annonça Drago, malicieusement.

- Oui, tu as raison, rejoins-les ! Rit Séverus.

Lorsque ce dernier fut parti, Sev' et Cassy se regardèrent et poussèrent un soupir victorieux:

- Mission accomplie !! S'écria-t-elle, en embrassant son homme.

Voila le chapitre 6 est finis oubliez pas la petite review merci d'avance kiss+ a tous


	7. Chapter 7

Bonne lecture à ceux que ma fanfic intéresse vraiment.

L'Arrivée de ?? Dans La Maison des Rogue C H 7

Harry, Alan, Kayley, Drago et Vanine racontèrent chacun à leur tour leurs années scolaires. Plus rien autour ne comptait. Ils étaient réunis, et un lien se tissa entre eux rapidement.

- Tu as réellement affronté des Détraqueurs ? S'enquit Vanine, un sourcil levé, mais souriant, ce qui montrait qu'elle était impressionnée.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le pire ! Euh non…. oubliez, j'ai rien dit. Par contre, je peux vous racontez ce qui c'est passé pendant cette année scolaire qui vient de se terminée, et cela a un rapport avec les Détraqueurs qui m'ont attaqué. Une femme était venue pour prendre le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, enfin...une femme...plutôt crapaud. En cours, Ombrage puisque c'est son nom, disait à tout le monde que Voldemort était un produit de mon imagination, alors comme à chaque fois je perdais mon calme, j'avais le droit à une punition exemplaire !

Harry regarda Drago pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se tairait pour le reste.

-Tu parles ! Des lignes !

Le Survivant regarda le blond aux yeux d'acier et lui mis sa main sous le nez, les fines cicatrices blanches encore très visibles, témoignant toujours de la barbarie de cette cinglée.

-Oui, des lignes. Avec mon propre sang..Railla Harry

- Beurk ! Epargne-nous les détails, s'il te plaît ! S'exclama Drago d'une façon que Harry qualifia de parfaitement Malfoyenne.

Tout d'un coup, un hibou apparut dans le ciel, et vint se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme au yeux vert émeraudes, lui tendant la patte pour qu'il décroche la lettre.

Cher Harry,

Si je t'ai envoyé Osiris, c'est pour te dire que j'ai mis Mrs. Weasley au courant que tu étais en sécurité.

J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, il faut qu'on se parle face à face le plus tôt possible.

Je vais essayer de trouver une solution.

Je t'embrasse, je pense beaucoup a toi, donne moi ta réponse sur l'agenda.

Mione.

Ps: Osiris est le hibou que mes parents m'ont acheté pour mon anniversaire, en France. Le hibou de Ron va sûrement arriver demain ou ce soir.

Le visage de Harry se fendit en un sourire: ça oui il devait se parler...!

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de sa sœur, Kayley, qui ricanait, alors que Drago essayait de regarder par dessus son épaule, la lettre, qui lui était impossible à lire.

Harry remercia intérieurement Hermione d'avoir pensé à ce sortilège.

- Alors ?? Qui c'est ? Allez, dit-le nous ! Supplia Drago.

Il continua à poser la même question, Kayley l'accompagnant, jusqu'à ce que Harry cède.

- C'est Hermione. Elle m'a dit qu'elle a envoyé un hibou à Mrs. Weasley pour la rassurer que je suis en sécurité !

Harry ricana intérieurement en voyant l'air déçu qu'arbora Drago.

Il ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais lui dire l'exact contenu de la lettre de Hermione ! Pensa Harry en lui faisant un sourire sarcastique.

- Et qui c'est cette fille qui ose déranger mon petit frère, alors qu'il vient de retrouver sa vrai famille ? Demanda Kayley, moqueusement, venant se pendre au cou de Harry comme si elle voulait le retenir, les faisant presque tomber tous les deux.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Sa cousine était toujours une vrai comédienne ! Alan, lui, avait une main plaquée devant la bouche, pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Kayley, laisse Harry tranquille ! Cela ne te regarde pas ! Gronda Vanine, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hermione est mon amie ! Répondit quand même le brun, dont les yeux émeraude pétillaient en parlant de la jeune femme.

- Une amie ou une petite amie ??

Cette fois, Harry détourna le regard et décida de changer de sujet...immédiatement !

- Il paraît que tu es batteur Alan ? Demanda Harry, en priant Merlin pour que le sujet d'avant passe à la trappe.

- Oui. Tout comme Kayley. Toi aussi, non ?

Harry hocha la tête et répondit:

- Dans ma maison, Gryffondor, je suis attrapeur. Ca serait chouette que vous veniez étudier à Poudlard. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Au fait, comment sais-tu que je suis batteur ? C'est Fleur qui te l'a dit ?? S'enquit Alan, surpris, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Fleur ? Fleur Delacour ? La championne de Beaubâton ?

Alan hocha la tête positivement.

- Non ce n'est pas elle. C'est votre père qui me l'a dit !

Kayley et Alan se regardèrent, surpris. Leur père était aussi le sien, alors pourquoi avait-t-il dit "votre père" ?

Kayley voulut lui faire remarquer, mais fut arrêté par un regard dissuasif de la part de sa grande sœur.

- Papa t'a parlé de nous ? Demanda Vanine gentiment, en faisant un sourire lumineux à son nouveau petit frère.

- Oui, il m'a aussi dit que Orion était marié à Owena et que Rodrick était chez sa petite amie. Dit Harry en essayant de se rappeler les prénoms exacts.

- Ouais ! Quand vous allez la voir Drago et toi !…C'est un super canon ! Fleur à ses cotés passe inaperçu ! S'exclama le blond d'un un air rêveur.

- Alan !! Dirent ses deux sœurs d'une même voix pour le réprimander.

- Quoi ? C'est naturel ! Je suis un mec bourré d'hormones !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Typiquement Alan ! Mr Rogue, vous me ferez quatre parchemins sur "Comment ne pas déranger une classe en plein cours d'Histoire de la magie pour envoyer des petits mots aux filles" ?

- C'est tellement ennuyeux !! Dit l'adolescent aux yeux bleu ciel en soupirant.

- Nous, à Poudlard, on a un fantôme qui enseigne l'Histoire de la magie. Il nous appelle tous par des vieux noms d'élèves qu'il a eu avant. Sa façon de raconter l'histoire est soporifique ce qui fait que la moitié de la classe s'endort a chaque cours. Raconta Harry.

- Nous, c'est un vieux croquemort qui a un dentier. Au lieu de dire enfer, il dit ifer. Moi, par exemple, au lieu de m'appeler Kayley il m'appelle Fayley, ce qui a tendance à faire éclater de rire la plupart de mes camrades.

Tous les jeunes éclatèrent de rire.

Soudain, Kayley qui avait remarqué que leur petit frère portait de nombreux bleus aux bras, lui demanda:

- Harry ! Comment as-tu eu tous ces bleus ?

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit et ses yeux devinrent fuyant, trouvant tout à coup un intérêt particulier à la pelouse lisse de l'immense jardin et aux petits oiseaux qui pépiaient, posés sur elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de trembler violemment.

La jeune fille compris qu'elle avait fait une gaffe.

Elle regarda sa grande sœur se laisser tomber à genoux sur l'herbe, à côté de leur frère, de sa main droite relevant la tête du jeune homme. Dans les yeux de celui-ci brillaient de la tristesse, de la peur, de la honte et tout un tas de sentiment qu'elle n'identifia pas.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, et il répondit à son étreinte

- Harry, tu nous diras quand tu seras près, d'accord ? Murmura Vanine.

- Au fait, Harry, qui t'a appris à faire un Patronus ? Interrogea Drago, en changeant de sujet.

Harry se dégagea doucement des bras de sa sœur et un fin sourire se dessina à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

- C'est le professeur Lupin, pendant des cours particuliers ! Répondit Harry, en se rappelant exactement les leçons avec l'Epouvantard prenant l'apparence d'un Détracqueur à chaque fois.

Il suffit de lui faire penser à autre chose pour le voir retrouver le moral ! Oh la la, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans moi ??

Une semaine a passée, Harry s'habitue petit à petit

Comme chaque membre de la famille portait un sobriquet, Harry se vit affublé de celui de 'Ry. Les autres surnoms de la famille étaient: Dray, Kay, Vani, Al, Rod, Ion.

Il observait tous les jours l'évolution de son œuf de Phénix qui, à présent, était bleu océan, avec quelques taches bleues un peu plus claires.

Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à une nuit.

Pendant qu'il rêvait qu'il tenait dans ses bras une certaine jeune fille brune aux yeux chocolats, lui murmurant des "tu me manques tellement 'Mione...", un tourbillon noir l'emporta soudain dans un rue sombre, bizarrement illuminée par des Lumos, où des cadavres d'enfants et d'hommes, baignant dans leur propre sang jonchaient le sol.

Une pancarte au sol annonçait le nom du village. Harry réprima un haut-le-coeur en lisant le nom de la ville: elle se trouvait juste à un kilomètre de là où habitait sa meilleure amie...

Des mangemorts, dans un coin, retenaient des jeunes femmes, et toutes, bizarrement, avaient un bébé d'à peine un an dans les bras.

Une voix glaciale lui fit comprendre qu'il avait malheureusement été découvert.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens...Potter se joind à nous. Comme c'est gentil ! Tu as vu ? Mon cadeau te plaît ? Regarde, ces femmes ont toutes le même âge que ta mère quand elle est morte, et leurs enfants sont tous de futurs sorciers, comme toi...Dit une voix glaciale et méprisante.

- Espèce d'ordure ! Laisse les tranquille ! Tu m'entend, espèce de lâche ? C'est moi que tu veux ! Pas eux !

Lord Voldemort ricana et pointa sa baguette dans le vide.

Harry sentit comme si des dizaines de lame chauffées à blanc parcouraient tout son corps. Il fut prit de convulsions et hurla de douleur.

Dans le maison, Severus ayant entendu les hurlements de douleur se précipita dans la chambre de son fils...

Que va-t-il se passer ??

Bon alors maintenant une petite review merci d'avance kiss+ a tous


End file.
